nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gratislavian factbook
GRATISLAVIA 1.Gratislavian Geography Gratislavia is an island in the Gratislavian Sea its entire land mass is covered in forest with the exception of farmland gratislavian "Treehouses" are a unique trait of Gratislavia the actual tree is inside the house which also alows unique climing opportunities. Gratislavia is also abundunt in oil although the main power source is hydro. Iron aluminum and uranium are also abundant in the islands only mouantain range the Sdyrics. The main climate is northen in the fact that it has very many deciduos trees. It has three rivers the Sydric the Valute and the Waptuen all are very clean and pristine. Gratislavias Capital is Schradoria. Link to our map https://archive.is/20131014174212/img534.imageshack.us/f/gratislavianmap.jpg/ 2.Gratislavias early histroy Gratislavia was founded on November 11 1330. For years there had been tribes living in the country but were unified under Baldwin Schroeder, its first form of goverment was a Absolute monarchy under the Schroeder family. Remarkably not one of the tribes resisted joining the country or its leadership. Many experts believe that the cause of this was the fact that Baldwin was a war hero having defeated and conquered the Sabs a nomadic people who came by ship to gratislavia as it is a island country. It is still not know today where the Sabs came from but many believe they are mixture of many peoples. It is said that gratislavians are some of the best swimmers in the world and many are taught to swim at the age of 4. 3.The Constitutional Gratislavia In 1752 there was a revolt in gratislavia that was put down quickly... because the monarchy immediatly complied with the revolutionaries establishing the constitution of gratislavia and the Peoples house who would check the power of the monarch. A general summing up of the constitution is the fact that the monarch must respect the peoples house (representitives at the peoples house are elected every 2 years). That the monarch can not imprison the people of gratislavia and that the people have every right to vote for and participate as a represenitive of the peoples house which has 20 members 2 for each region. Also that the state religon of gratislavia is roman catholic85% of the population and that no other religon is to be opressed the other 15% of the populance is thiranian catholic. 4.Gratislavia in the modern world Gratislavia is a participant in many global activities it has a population between 250million and 290 million and has a remarkable ban on automobiles. The national animalis the deer which is not even close to extinction as there are forest everywhere. Gratislavia also has a keen intrest in outer space. Crime is non existint due to the police force and social security nets to help the less fortunate. Gratislavia is also the founder of EYES alliance and inteligence agency its a relitivaly new oganisation but freedom has always been a motivator. Gratislavia is ruled by king Heidrich Schroeder and Fascist Fuher Dukov Freland 5.The Gratislavian military The national army: the army has 1.2million men and currently uses the M16 as its primary weapon. Its secondary weapon is the M9 while demolition men use the RPG when soldiers make a request they are permited to use the ACR assualt rifle. The sniper in gratislavia is the druganov rifle claymore mines grenades and C4 are also standard issue. Gratislavia uses the Sydric 2 tank and the G5 Baldwin is its main IFV. The national navy: The navys capital ship is the is the Falcon class ship Garrett it has 3 other falcon class battleships 14 sydric class destroyes 18 Schroeder class cruisers and 4 Baldwin class aircraft carriers oh and the 2 sea wolf nuclear/attack submarine the navy has 500 thousand sailors The national airforce: The airforce uses the GSE jump jet that has a vertical take off feature and has several 60 caliber machine guns and an armament of assorted missles the main bomber is the Aclaim77 Strategic bomber which has several 60 caliber machine guns and focuses on using lazer guided bombs the airforce has 500 Thousand servicemen. 6.Quick facts about Gratislavia The current leader of Gratislavia Is Garrett Schroeder. Current Gratislavian policy is to get gratislavia noticed by the international community after all we want to be a super power. Another interesting fact about gratislavia is that its population are some of the most compasionate people in the world. Gratislavias currency is the royal Gratis. The three diamonds in gratislavias flag represent the peoples house the monarchy and the midlle class. there are two clases in gratislavia the upper class 15% midlle class 85% the upper class are not elietist but succesful buisnessmen 7.Wars in Gratislavia Gratislavia has only been in one conflict in the span of her modern history. The Thurask revoultion in which gratislavia supported the freedom loving rebels was a complete succes with only 400 deaths on gratislavia. However an official day of morning was declared after the conflict to respect the 400 soldiers and the millions of thurask soldiers many who died on the beaches of southern thurask after the droping of a nuclear bomb.However on July 17 the gratislavain king was killed by a cross bow bolt aimed at the king of britania taking his life his current sucssesor is Hans Schroeder his beloved son queen Alexis Schroeder retired as of July 18.